Kaku
Shichibi Jinchuriki Known Jinchuriki N/A Traits Name: Cursed Power Effect: Health Regenerates 5% a turn, Physical and Spiritual Chakra are multiplied by 10. Upon leveling up, this character only receives 1 trait point, and half jutsu points. TP: 0 Name: Earth Manipulation Effect: Earth Release Ninjutsu no longer requires handseals, all Earth Release techniques require 1 movement to use. Earth Release techniques require half the normal chakra.. TP: 0 Name: First Tail of the Sneaking Badger Prerequisites: N/A Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, and allows the use of Kaku's Shroud. TP: 20 Name: Second Tail of the Sneaking Badger Prerequisites: First Tail of the Sneaking Badger Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, doubles the elemental stats of the shinobi. TP: 30 Name: Third Tail of the Sneaking Badger Prerequisites: Second Tail of the Sneaking Badger Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, allows the use of Kaku's Clay Creation. TP: 50 Name: Fourth Tail of the Sneaking Badger Prerequisites: Third Tail of the Sneaking Badger Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, doubles Speed. TP: 50 Name: Fifth Tail of the Sneaking Badger Prerequisites: Fourth Tail of the Sneaking Badger Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, allows the use of Kaku's Clay Army. TP: 70 Name: Sixth Tail of the Sneaking Badger Prerequisites: Fifth Tail of the Sneaking Badger Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, allows the use of Kaku's Perfect Shield. TP: 70 Name: Seventh Tail of the Sneaking Badger Prerequisites: Sixth Tail of the Sneaking Badger Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, allows the use of Kaku's Menacing Orb. TP: 70 Abilities * Kaku's Shroud Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: N/A Effect: The jinchuriki can phase through all earth and Doton techniques as though they were constantly using Iwagakure no Jutsu. When the jinchuriki is completely hidden within clay, they may use the clay around them, to create a false body. This body remains even after the tail is deactivated, although a new one requires the reactivation of the tail, and obviously rest between activations. Description: Coating the Jinchuriki with chakra, Kaku allows the jinchuriki to swim through as though it was water, making all Doton style abilities useless and ineffective against the jinchuriki. * Kaku's Clay Creation Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: N/A Effect: All water the jinchuriki touches becomes mud, and all earth the jinchuriki touches becomes clay. Material objects, such as sword take damage from striking the jinchuriki. Wood begins to rot, and stone turns to brittle earth and then clay. Description: A constant aura of chakra is expelled from the jinchuriki turning the world around it to mud and clay, perfect for the sneaking badger. * Kaku's Clay Army Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: N/A Effect: The jinchuriki turns all nearby clay into replications of themself. These replications charge and attempt to smother and sufforcate enemies. Upon destruction, they explode into clay, to coat whatever is near them. Description: Forcing chakra into nearyby clay, dangerous dolls of the stuff is made into clones of the jinchuriki. They are incapable of techniques, but they are more than willing to engage in suicide attacks. * Kaku's Perfect Shield Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 10,000 Effect: Power is doubled if user is a Ninjutsu Master / Ninjutsu Master, requires 1/7 of maximum chakra. Requires massive amounts of clay. Description: Uses claw to form a massive barrier to dome around the Jinchuriki, known for the capabilities to prevent even the most powerful ninjutsu from penetrating, and is considered the single most absolute defense of all bijuu. * Kaku's Menacing Orb Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 4,000 Description: Forming earth and chakra a massive orb is formed at the mouth, and fired. Requires Requires B-Rank to use this technique, at B-Rank requires 5 Movements, at A-Rank, it requires 4 Movements, and at S-Rank it requires 3 Movements.